


Misunderstandings

by SimplySly



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-19
Updated: 2007-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySly/pseuds/SimplySly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sue's first line challenge, "I don't want to do this anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misunderstandings

“I don’t want to do this anymore.” Ryan had his head tilted back and was looking up at the night sky, stars hidden by LA’s smog. Colin was at his side, a comforting presence, but not quite enough. Not anymore.

“Where will you go?” The words were quiet, the tone resigned, and if Ryan’s heart could break anymore, it would. But, he had gone on for far too long, held on when he should have let go, and now he just felt dead.

“To Bellingham. It’s small enough that I should eventually be able to walk down the street without being stared at.” Colin’s hand rested on his shoulder for a brief instant and then was gone, like so much in Ryan’s life.

“Call me.”

“I will.” An empty promise, they both knew. Still, it was enough, for now. They had smiled tight smiles and left each other, returning to their individual lives. Ryan curses himself for a coward and wonders what would have happened if he had told Colin that “this” wasn’t Whose Line, but was instead denying that he loved him.  



End file.
